De Dulces y Regalos
by Aurora Execution87
Summary: Una semana infernal entre el cumpleaños de la persona que amaba y la edición limitada de su dulce favorito. Atsushi tenía que decidir.


_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

¡Hola! ^_^

Bueno, sé que el cumpleaños de Atsushi ya pasó y que para el de Akashi falta un poco todavía. Pero había escrito el fic hace un tiempo y debido a algunos asuntos ajenos y a la actualización de otros de mis fics, me había olvidado de este.

No es nada del otro mundo, pero quería escribir algo sobre una de mis OTPs más queridas. Simplemente muero de ternura al imaginármelos juntos, tan dispares y complementarios a la vez. Después del KagaKuro, el MuraAka es mi favorita.

Si bien mi personaje favorito y al que amo con locura es mi hermoso y perfecto Taiga, después no tengo favoritismos ¡los adoro a todos por igual!

Como advertencia y si bien estoy familiarizada con los honoríficos (después de años de ver animes), es la primera vez que los utilizo, espero no haberme equivocado, me sentía un tanto extraña al escribir de esta manera.

Bueno no las aburro más con tanta cháchara, espero sinceramente y disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **De dulces y Regalos**

 _Por Aurora Execution_

* * *

Todo había comenzado con un anuncio en televisión.

Apenas y escuchó la marca de sus dulces preferidos, presto atención al personaje que anunciaba con entusiasmo la edición limitada del _maiubo_ rojo fresa. Una semana, tan sólo estaría a la venta por una semana.

En una semana más también sería el cumpleaños de Akashi.

Murasakibara frunció sus labios en un extenso puchero, mientras se arrojaba sobre su cama y suspiraba con desgano. Todos habían dado por sentado que él dejaría olvidado al pelirrojo para dedicarse de lleno al consumo de la golosina que tendría vida durante escasos siete días. Y si otro habría sido el momento, si otra habría sido la persona, no lo hubiera dudado, y le dedicaría cada hora de esos días y cada centavo que tenía a comprarlos y degustarlos.

Pero se trataba de Akashi... su Aka-chin. Aun con toda la dejadez e incomprensión para temas tan complicados como lo son los referidos al corazón y los enamorados, Atsushi había podido darle forma al sentimiento que el ex-capitán de Teiko le generaba. Esta vez frunció el ceño, molestándose con los recuerdos de sus compañeros, quienes daban por sentado su idiotez para comprender las emociones que genera una persona especial, exponiendo con argumentos algo hirientes, que él no diferenciaba la sensación en el interior del estomago, cuando esa persona te toca, te observa, te sonríe... del hambre. Esas sensaciones que crecen a medida que crece la felicidad del otro, y si bien era cierto que los dulces le producían algo similar, estar con Akashi era infinitamente mejor. La increíble capacidad que tenía el pelirrojo para hacerle olvidar, incluso, el amor por la comida.

Y, sin embargo, Seijuro no estaba enterado de nada.

El estomago le rugió, llevando su mano derecha a acariciar su abdomen, mientras una corriente se descargaba por su cuerpo, trayendo consigo cierta tristeza, la cual aumentaba conforme los días avanzaban. Había planeado ese año, ya plenamente consciente de sus sentimientos, declararse ante Akashi, por esa razón quería darle el mejor regalo. Empero, no sabía cual, y no había hallado nada que le recordara a su amor.

La tristeza también era doblemente dolorosa, y es que a pesar de haber recorrido cada negocio de la prefectura, no había conseguido ni un misero dulce.

Así que ya iban a mitad de semana, el sábado terminaría el limite de venta, y sería el cumpleaños del de Rakuzan, y él no tenía ni dulce ni regalo.

—La tristeza es aburrida...

Quiso convencerse, mientras se incorporaba de su cama e iba al entrenamiento que tenía, ahora, con sus ex-compañeros de Teiko y Kagami. No tenía demasiados ánimos para soportar las ordenes del entrenador, ni de convivir con los demás. Sólo iba para tener al menos, un momento con Aka-chin.

Llegó al gimnasio, todos ya se hallaban dentro. Sus ojos de inmediato recorrieron el lugar hasta dar con una cabellera roja. Akashi estaba encestando algunas canastas como calentamiento previo, Midorima lo acompañaba. Murasakibara frunció el ceño al verlos juntos, podía adivinar en cierta forma que, el peli verde no tenía ninguna intensión con el otro - no al menos amorosa - pero de todas formas le molestaba mucho verlos juntos.

Sentía celos de la manera en que ellos se llevaban, había presenciado varias veces las inagotables conversaciones que mantenían a niveles intelectuales que él nunca podría tener, tampoco jugar largas horas a Shogi, como lo hacían. Y es que a decir verdad él no tenía mucho en común con el refinado pelirrojo - por no decir nada - pero se esforzaba por él, lo escuchaba atento, había incluso comenzado a tomar clases de Shogi, para algún día jugar juntos, y si tenía que perder cada una de ellas no le importaba, al él lo que le interesaba era compartir un momento juntos. Ser un poco, la persona que Akashi - a su entender - se merecía. Cada vez que estaban juntos, cuando compartían momentos en solitario lejos de los entrenamientos, de Midorima y los demás, era siempre Akashi quien en cierta forma, le cumplía los caprichos, y dejaba un momento toda la rigidez y seriedad que desde niño le impusieron, para ser un joven más a su lado. Apreciaba enormemente eso, pero también quería demostrarle que a él le gustaban y se divertía haciendo las actividades que el pelirrojo disfrutaba.

—Murasakibara-cchi, ¿piensas quedarte ahí?

La voz de Kise lo sacó de la ensoñación en que se había metido ¿desde cuando él pensaba tanto?

¡Bah! Esos dulces que no conseguía ya le estaban enloqueciendo.

—Se-chin, no molestes—y lo dejó hablando solo mientras dejaba sus cosas en la banca y comenzaba el martirio del entrenamiento.

Kise se rascó la cabeza, si bien el humor del gigante no era lo que se dice "divertido" ni amigable, le sorprendió la amargura que portaba.

Akashi desvió su vista, apenas había sentido la voz del peli morado. No le fue inadvertido el malhumor que irradiaba, casi como un aura oscura que lo cubría. Se preguntó que podría estar molestando al mayor, sabiendo que, no era precisamente una persona con pensamientos profundos. No era un pensamiento despectivo de parte del capitán, a decir verdad, Akashi admiraba en secreto esa capacidad tan transparente de ser que portaba Atsushi, consideraba maravilloso ese entusiasmo que se apoderaba del gigante, como un niño inocente, cuando hablaba de sus dulces, algo tan trivial que podía hacerlo sonreír de la manera más tierna y perfecta, provocando que él mismo sonriera en reciprocidad.

«Tal vez y no desea entrenar, es algo propio de él» pensó.

—Akashi, no me estás prestando atención—sus ojos rojos se posaron nuevamente en Midorima.

—Disculpa, ¿decías?

El peli verde suspiró acomodando el puente de los lentes, mientras daba un ligero vistazo hacia la distracción de su compañero.

—Decía que, me sorprende que pienses en hacer una fiesta para tu cumpleaños.

Por toda respuesta se encogió de hombros.

—Aka-chin, ¿harás una fiesta?—No había evitado oír esto último , mientras se armaba de valor e iba a saludar al centro de su consternación (y fascinación).

—Murasakibara, buen día—sonrió ligeramente—.Así es, has oído bien, este sábado es mi cumpleaños y he pensado en festejarlo, solamente con mis allegados.

—¿Yo soy uno de esos, Aka-chin?

—Por supuesto—ésta vez sonrió un poco más amplio—.Me gustaría que asistieras.

¡Vaya dilema! Ahora más que nunca necesitaba encontrar ese regalo especial. Asintió con su fatigado rostro. La tarde pasó sin más emociones que las de saber que en unos días más sería la tan esperada fiesta y por ende, la revelación de sus sentimientos.

Evitó a toda costa quedarse solo con el pelirrojo, una vez concluido el entrenamiento, tomó sus pertenencias, y para sorpresa de todos, salio literalmente corriendo del gimnasio.

—¿No te parece que Murasakibara-cchi está actuando raro?

—No sé y no me importa, yo me largo, nos vemos.

—¡Aomine-cchi, espera! Que voy contigo.

* * *

¡Esto era terrible! ¿cómo se habían pasado los días tan rápidos? ¡¿Cómo no había podido conseguir el regalo?! ¡Y el dulce!

Cayó de cara sobre su almohada y golpeó su cabeza contra esta reiteradas veces. Himuro se hallaba sentado en una silla en la habitación. esos días se la había pasado junto a Atsushi. El peli morado, ya desesperado por la falta de imaginación a la hora de conseguir un regalo adecuado para alguien como Akashi, buscó ayuda en su amigo y compañero en Yosen. Pensando que tal vez el peli negro podría iluminarlo. Él también era algo refinado al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Bueno, decir que no había hallado el regalo era algo erróneo. Ya que contaba con uno. Pero la verdad era que, lo detestaba.

—No estés tan mal Atsushi, tienes un regalo bonito, estoy seguro que Akashi sabrá apreciarlo.

—Es estúpido, Aka-chin tiene varios de estos.

—Disculpa no haber sido de mucha ayuda—Se lamentó el anglo-nipon.

—Muro-chin no tiene la culpa.

Y es que un juego de Shogi... ¿A quién se le ocurría? Era desesperante ¿por qué no era más listo para ciertas cosas? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto?

¡¿Por qué no tenía su dulce rojo fresa?!

El peli negro no dijo nada, podía notar la pesadumbre que comenzaba a envolver cada vez más a su gigante amigo. En un principio y como todos los que conocían la personalidad desinteresada de Murasakibara, le había sorprendido el cambio, pero ahora consciente de los sentimientos de su amigo, realmente estaba preocupado, ni siquiera había mencionado durante todo la mañana y parte de la tarde en que se dedicaron a buscar el tan ansiado regalo, el dulce que anhelaba y que había llegado a su fecha límite. Así titilaba el cartel en la pantalla de la computadora

 **"Sold Out"**

El pequeño reloj sobre el escritorio marcaba más de las cinco de la tarde. La opacada mirada amatista del peli morado observó el transcurrir de los segundos. En una hora comenzaría la fiesta, y la idea de no asistir comenzó a serle tentadora. Estaba cansado de caminar. Resopló, la frustración podía ser aun más agotadora que un entrenamiento en pleno verano.

—Muro-chin...

—¿Sí?

—Puedes irte... estoy cansado, quiero dormir.

Se incorporó del asiento mientras observaba a su amigo. Caminó los pocos pasos que separaban el escritorio de la cama, palmeó su espalda acariciándola de vez en cuando. Podía aparentar se un joven apático, sin emociones ni interés por las personas a su alrededor, pero Himuro estaba seguro que dentro de esa enorme coraza de infantilismo, se escondía una persona tierna. Y enamorada.

—Nos vemos Atsushi, has lo correcto, ¿sí?

El grandote apartó de un manotazo el brazo que lo acariciaba, y giró dándole la espalda. Himuro no se enfadó, sino que sonrió ante esos gestos tan bien conocidos, sabía que su amigo no quería ser grosero, pero ante la falta de palabras para expresarse, prefería aparentar que nada le importaba. Salió de la habitación abandonando la casa.

Murasakibara buscó dormir, para olvidarse de toda su desilusión, pero la imagen de Akashi aparecía una y otra vez en su cansada mente ¿Qué pensaría si no asistía? ¿Decepción? ¿Enojo? ¿No le importaría?

Observó la hora. Habían transcurridos unos minutos de las siete. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada, deseando gritar por el torbellino de preguntas y sentimientos sin respuesta. No le gustaba sentirse así, y comenzaba a creer que el amor era una mierda que ponía a las personas en situaciones desagradables, con sentimientos y dolores en el pecho que parecían no desaparecer con nada en lo absoluto. Un sabor amargo que se instala en su garganta que ni el mejor de los dulces puede borrar. Tal vez eran las ganas de llorar.

Y lo hubiera hecho, pero el silencio y la desolación de su habitación fue interrumpida por su hermana menor.

—¡Onii-san! ¡Onii-san!

—¿Qué?—dijo con la voz ahogada, ya que se hallaba aún entre su colchón y la almohada.

—Sé que has estado triste por no conseguir tu _maiubo_... pero yo pude comprarle uno a mi amiga que el padre trabaja en una tienda ¡lo compré especialmente para onii-san! para que no este triste.

Murasakibara saltó - literalmente - de la cama para tomar el paquete entre sus manos con una mirada cargada de emoción. La pequeña se emocionó enormemente cuando el gigante la estrechó en sus brazos.

Era increíble como un dulce podía cambiarle el humor. sin dudas era algo mágico.

—¿Onii-san no tenía una fiesta?

Akashi...

Agradeció a su hermana y la empujó fuera de su habitación, buscó ropa decente que ponerse y tomó un ligero baño para sacarse los vestigios de frustración de su cuerpo. El agua relajó sus músculos, mientras pensaba que bien podía darle el juego de Shogi, y luego buscar un regalo mejor. No tardo nada en arreglarse. Se colocó un jersey tomó el regalo, para percatarse del olvidado dulce sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó, bien podía comerlo de camino.

La casa de Akashi quedaba un poco lejos, por lo que necesariamente debía tomar el autobús. Solamente esperaba llegar a tiempo para declararle lo que sentía.

Y una nueva duda se instaló en su pecho ¿qué sucedería si lo rechazaba? Akashi era amable con él, paciente ¡demasiado! compartía sus tardes, solía comprarle dulces... esas simples cosas le daban esperanzas, pero bien podían significar una amistad. Rascó su cabeza, mientras el autobús avanzaba y su destino se acercaba ¿Y sí no le gustaban los chicos? ¿hay algo de malo en eso? Él tampoco se había detenido a pensar mucho en qué le gustaba. Sí, estaba enamorado de Akashi, pero por alguna razón ningún otro joven le llamaba la atención, tampoco ninguna mujer.

Se rascó la cabeza un poco más fuerte, deseando imperiosamente que su martirio se terminara esa noche. Pensar y razonar eran cosas demasiado estresantes.

* * *

Dio un suspiró observando a su alrededor. Todos aquellos a quienes tenía estima y consideraba amigos estaban allí. No. No todos.

Sus ojos adquirieron cierta melancolía y desencanto. Subió hacia una pequeña terraza que tenia en el jardín, desde donde se observaba todo el campo y la calle. Ya no tenía muchos ánimos de compartir. No lo había demostrado en absoluto, por supuesto. Se mantuvo estoico y hasta divertido por momentos, atento a sus invitados, conversó, recibió regalos. Pero se sentía vacío.

La luna casi transparente se asomó sobre el cielo pintado de violetas. Sonrió. Era exactamente su color, pensó que también se le parecía, esa parsimonia con la que abandonaba el día, la calma reflejada en un flojo soplo de viento. Su inmensidad.

¿Por qué no había asistido? ¿Tan poco le importaba? Quizá y era cierto aquello que comentaban todos, Murasakibara no le interesaba más que ese dulce del que había estado hablando durante toda la semana. Se sentía extraño, lo sentía extraño. Cada vez que quiso encontrarse con él, parecía esquivarlo, distante, como una enorme muralla que le impedía acercársele.

Parpadeo un par de veces.

Más parecía una ilusión de su errática mente. Pero no. Como si las murallas que hasta ese instante le cubrían la vista, vio al enorme muchacho por el cual - no tan secretamente suspiraba - de pie sobre la entrada a su casa. Parecía indeciso en apretar el intercomunicador, aun en la distancia pudo percibir su intranquilidad. Algo le sucedía a Atsushi y no aguardaría un segundo más en averiguarlo. Ya había sido demasiado de las dudas que en su conciencia se habían instalado por el extraño comportamiento del otro, le sacaría la verdad.

Descendió de la terraza y sin decir nada se encaminó hacia la salida de su casa, el único que pareció darse cuenta fue Shintarou, pero no dijo nada.

Se observó la mano. Le templaba un poco. Las dudas crecieron en intensidad conforme avanzó hacia el destino que como un gigante de hierro, se alzaba sobre él. Apretó el paquete en su mano y lo observó con desagrado, frunció el ceño cuando harto lo arrojó lejos, nunca le pareció un buen obsequio y ahora le parecía despreciable. Iba a dar media vuelta, pero una voz lo detuvo.

—Creo que la decisión de arrojar o no un presente que asumo era para mí, sólo me corresponde a mí, Murasakibara.

—Aka-chin...

—Te observé desde la terraza, ¿por qué no has llegado antes?

Atsushi desvió la vista mientras evitaba observarlo a los ojos, los nervios aumentaban ¡el amor era una mierda realmente!

—¿Y bien?—insistió.

—Era un regalo malo—se rascó la nuca para voltear y observarlo al fin, el pelirrojo no se notaba enfadado, pudo notar en su mirada tristeza y dudas, las mismas asaltaban su ser—.Quería un regalo que me recordara a Aka-chin, y algo con lo que me recordaras.

Metió sus manos en el jersey, y sólo en ese momento recordó el dulce. Lo saco de su bolsillo y lo observó ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Akashi.

—¿Es ese el dulce que querías tanto?

Lo quería tanto. Tanto como lo quería a él. Sonrió por la obvia respuesta; ese era su regalo especial. Aquel que le recordaba a su amado, por ese color tan característico de sus cabellos y sus preciosos ojos, y ese sabor y aroma a fresa que Aka-chin solía portar.

¡Qué ciego había estado!

Extendió el dulce entregándoselo a la persona que adoraba. Akashi dudó un momento, no entendía porqué se lo estaba entregando ¿acaso se había hartado de tanto comer?

Despejó ese pensamiento enseguida. Era un a ridiculez.

—Feliz cumpleaños Aka-chin.

Tomó el dulce en sus manos, impresionado y conmovido. Sonrió tontamente, enamorado y emocionado. No necesitó de una explicación para entender el íntimo significado que la simple barra de dulce representaba.

Elevó su mirada conectándola con los violáceos irises de su compañero. Caminó acortando toda distancia. Se sentía nervioso, pero no dudaría más de los sentimientos que ambos tenían. Se sujetó de los brazos del peli morado y elevó su cuerpo, teniendo inclusive que pararse en puntas de pies para alcanzar los labios de Murasakibara.

Lo besó. Suave y sincero.

El cuerpo del más grande se estremeció, y una sensación de ardor viajó por sus venas, una efecto emotivo que abrazaba su alma y hacía latir a su corazón más rápido, arrebatado de dicha.

¡Su Aka-chin lo estaba besando!

Llevó sus brazos rodeando suavemente la cintura del pelirrojo, entreabriendo los labios para permitir que el beso cobrara intensidad... Que ricos eran.

—Temí que no vinieras... gracias por estar aquí—dijo una vez libre de prisión de los labios contrarios.

—Quería demostrar cuanto me importas, Aka-chin. Eres como ese dulce... importante para mí.

Sonrió, tal vez otra persona no entendería lo que aquello significaba en realidad. Quizá y no tenían demasiadas cosas en común, que a veces no entendía esa obsesión por la comida chatarra, esa pasividad que emanaba desde su interior. Pero todo eso junto hacía una combinación especial, y la cual, él amaba.

—Tú me importas mucho. Te quiero Mura-chan...

Atsushi demostró lo que pocos conocían y que Akashi se sentía privilegiado y ahora dueño: esa sonrisa tierna y hermosa que portaba. Abrió el envoltorio del dulce ofreciéndole, tan tentadora oferta no la desaprovecharía, tomando ese dulce que le había dado muchos dolores de cabeza en la última semana.

Cuando Akashi mordió un pequeño trozo, sonrió con picardía y probo sus labios una vez más. Sí, definitivamente la fresa sabía mil veces mejor en los labios del pelirrojo. Esos labios que de ahora en más sería su nueva adicción.

* * *

 _Espero sinceramente que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Espero poder traer más fics de esta hermosa pareja, así como de otras._

 _No sé si realmente existen o no los maiubo de fresa. Y por le que he leído parece todo menos un dulce..._

 _Sin más, gracias por leer._


End file.
